Leo's Last Quest (Hopefully)
by brynndalynium
Summary: A one-shot that I wrote for an English class about Leo and Calypso. Caleo fluff! My first fanfiction.


**A/N: this is my first story! Hopefully you don't think its that bad!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters Rick Riordan does.(I wish I did though, they are awesome!)

Leo was on, hopefully, his last quest. He did not want any more excitement in his life he had had enough. After defeating Gaea in Greece, Leo wanted to make a last stop to pick up Calypso, a daughter of the titan Atlas who was imprisoned after the first titan war for supporting her father, from her island that was her prison and her home. He had brought his friends back home in his boat, the Argo II, then hooked up his special compass to find her. He had first been to her island when in was floating around in the Mediterranean, but now his compass showed that she was somewhere in the west, in the Pacific Ocean he guessed. He was really excited to finally have a girl that was showing interest in him as more than a friend! He hoped that she had not realized that she was way too good for him.

Leo heard Festus creak and he knew that they were close. He was off the coast of California, by San Francisco near somewhere called the Farallon Islands. Man, was he cold. Leo found himself really wishing he had brought a bigger jacket. "California has some messed up seasons," Leo thought, "when I was here in the winter, it felt like summer and now its summer but it definitely seems like winter now." He kind of liked the fog though, it felt good on his face when he had a jacket on and his body was toasty warm. Then he saw it. Ogygia. He yelled "Calypso! I am so happy to see you!"

She yelled back, "Leo! You came back for me!"

"Of course I did!" Leo yelled back at her, grinning like a mad man, "Why wouldn't I you lunatic!" He hopped of the ship onto the soft warm sand of the beach, all of the fog had magically disappeared but it was still pretty darn cold. She hurled herself into his arms kissing him.

"I missed you." She said.

"Me too," said Leo. She took him back to her cave where they had a nice lunch of Calypso's famous beef stew and apple cider. After that they walked around the island.

"I'm going to miss this place." Calypso said suddenly. "It was my home for a very, very long time."

"I thought you might say that," Leo said, "so I brought a camera so you will always remember what it looks like if you want to take some pictures, also you can bring whatever stuff you want we have plenty of space on the Argo II."

"Thanks, Leo you're the best. I am so glad you came back for me." She said enthusiastically.

"No problemo, taxi man Leo at your service." Said Leo bowing. With that Calypso laughed. Leo loved her laugh. He wanted to make her laugh like that for a long time. "We should probably head back to the boat I'll help you get your stuff. C'mon," Leo said.

When Calypso stepped off of the island she felt a stabbing pain in her chest. "I think my immortality was tied to the island, when I leave it will be gone forever." Leo stood in silence.

"I'm sorry," he said, "let's get this show on the road." Leo was hoping for an easy ride back to Camp Jupiter, where they would stop and see Hazel and Frank and the rest of the Romans, but no such luck. As soon as they were in the air they were attacked by a giant flying bird thing. Calypso was quick to react. She jumped up and ran straight to the ballistae and fired off two quick shots straight at the giant bird. Man, Leo thought, she was so awesome! And Leo was totally and completely in love.

About an hour and a half later they landed at Camp Jupiter. Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel were all there waiting for them. Leo had never felt happier in his life. He was with his friends, he was safe, and he was with the girl he loved. "Hey man!" Jason said,

"Hey" said Leo back, giving his friend a hug. "Guys, this is Calypso. Calypso, these are my friends Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank."

"Hi everyone," said Calypso quietly.

"Welcome to the group Calypso, I am so glad that Leo finally has a girlfriend, maybe he will stop teasing the hell out of us now!" said Piper jokingly. "I hope you can help keep him under control."

"I will definitely try."Calypso said while laughing with everyone else. Leo could tell she was starting to warm up to the group. He flashed Piper a quick smile to thank her for breaking the ice. Finally Frank broke the silence.

"I am hungry." he said, "lets go and get something to eat, and we can introduce Reyna and Calypso." Everyone else thought that this was a great idea. The rest of the day went very smoothly. After dinner they walked around New Rome then everyone said goodnight and went to bed. The next morning Leo and Calypso said goodbye to the Romans and headed back to the Argo II with Jason and Piper to head back to Camp Half-Blood. The trip was relatively uneventful, but Leo could tell that Calypso was nervous, probably about seeing Percy again. Leo had told her about Annabeth, and she had seemed a little bit disappointed but said that she was fine because she had him now. That made Leo feel awesome. He was actually dating a girl, and not just any girl, a beautiful one that really liked him back!

They got to Camp Half-Blood pretty quickly and everyone was very happy to see Jason, Piper, Leo, and Calypso. Calypso went a little pale when she saw Percy but he smiled at her and came to give her a hug. To Leo's surprise, Annabeth wasn't giving a death glare! He shot Percy a look like "What's up with Annabeth?" He just winked in a tell you later gesture.

Leo introduced Calypso to the camp then he showed her the cabin he had built for her. Leo had to admit, it was pretty sweet and totally decked out and it fit her perfectly. He was relieved when he saw how much she liked it. He was actually pretty worried that she would not like it. The conch horn blew and they went to dinner. Calypso got to sit at Leo's table with him because Chiron did not want her to sit alone her first night at camp and because they did not have a table for her yet. After dinner they went to the campfire. It was awesome. The bonfire in the pit was huge and golden, and Leo was so happy he felt like it was probably all because of him.

* * *

**Team Leo all the way!**

**Thanks for reading my story! Please R&R! Constructive criticism is welcome!**


End file.
